Perverso Romance
by HussyKitten
Summary: Cuatro amantes plasmaran sus más íntimos y pecaminosos pensamientos mientras yacen acompañados de su pareja. Tanto Reborn, Lambo, Xanxus y Squalo nos revelaran sus anhelos más sensuales, crueles y sucios. Dos salvajes Dom's describiendo su bestialidad carnal, y dos sum's relatándonos su goce al estar con estos brutales hombres.


_**Perverso Romance (Reborn x Lambo y Xanxus x Saqualo)**_

_**Pensamientos Indiscretos (RxL): **_

"_**Cautivo estoy, amando y viviendo del dolor, alimentándome de cada palabra cruel y esos sucios toques."**_

— No pares, sigue… — Gimió el ojiv-erde, aferrándose a la salvaje pasión que consumía sus mismísimas entrañas…

"_**Prisionero mío eres ya, arrastrado al fuego de mi infierno que arrasa sin una mínima muestra de piedad."**_

— Deja que robe tu cordura…tú cuerpo, tú alma y tú ser. — siseando cual víbora envuelta en pecado, el asesino siguió ultrajando aquel cuerpo virginal…

"_**De deseo, te quiero, te anhelo solo a ti; aquel amor enfermizo que solo tú puedes despertar en mí."**_

— Dámelo, todo, tómame y hazme sentirte a plenitud. — sollozando enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, experimentando oleadas de puro goce…

"_**Vestigios de la razón es lo único que quedara, todo te será arrebatado y tú postrado ante mi estarás. Haré que enfermes por mi"**_

— Arde para mí, envuélvete en mi fuego y consume tú deseo mientras te tomo. — empujó, se enterró y marcó al niño…

"**Quiero pasión, rebeldía, dominación; te quiero de cuero con una cadena atada a mi cuello aferrándome a ti"**

— ¡Sí, sí… domíname, hazme tuyo y de nadie más! ¡Márcame para ser solo tuyo! — echando hacía atrás su cabeza, gritó su agónico deseo…

"_**Encadenado, condenado y absorbiendo este veneno que bebes de mis labios; aquel que entre sucios ruegos pides."**_

— Más dentro, tómame y no pares, lo quiero duro…profundo…más dame más… — perdido entre la fiereza de aquel demonio se entregó sin más…

"_**No me interesa dominar a nadie, solo en mi infierno y a mi merced te condenó a vivir, saciando tú hambre y sed solo de mí."**_

— Tan dentro estoy… tatuándome en tú piel, embriagándome de ti y complaciendo mi lujurioso apetito… — gruñó contra el oído ajeno, lamiendo la blanca y tersa piel…

"_**Quiero tú amor, tú desafío, tú dominio y tú sensual venganza; te ambiciono y deseo, solo a ti."**_

— Te he deseado como no tienes idea... Y te odio, te odio por hacerme sentir así, por hacer que pierda el control sobre mí mismo, sin poder...resistirme a ti. — se abrazó a él temblando con fuerza y anhelando tenerlo por siempre…

"_**Cual demonio, déjame poseerte, beber tú alma y castigarte con un tormento de brutal placer"**_

— _Mío eres... mi huella en tú piel prevalecerá, y mi esencia tú interior, sin compasión empapara. — ronroneando, sus dientes en el cuello ajeno clavó, saciando su hambre con aquella sangre que tan suya… _

"_**Tú avaricia carnal la quiero absorbiendo todo de mí, y ahora entre tú fuego y tus brazos quiero plasmar un perverso romance."**_

— ¡Tuyo, oh Dios, soy solo tuyo! — estremeciéndose, sollozando y ahogándose en el más brutal de los deseos, el niño se fundió en los brazos del mayor…

_**Pensamientos Envenenados (XxS): **_

"_**Sucia escoria de mis pecaminosos deseos, arrástrate ante mí y venera al amo y señor que controla tú destino."**___

— Deja de observarme así, tú mirada me tienta a golpearte y tomarte. Ahora inclínate ante mí, tú jefe que ante todo soy. — pronunció, estrellando el cuerpo contrario contra la fría pared…

"_**Su oscura y brutal tiranía consume mi calma y me hace anhelar su brutal roce, aquel golpe que me niego a recibir sin plantar cara."**_

— ¿Yo inclinarme ante ti? ¿Qué demonios pasa por tú jodida cabeza? — bufando, gruñó indignado al sentir el fuerte jalón que el moreno daba a sus largos cabellos después de acorrarlarlo…

"_**Inclinado, postrado, venerando y deseando que tome tú cuerpo y marque tú piel con la furia cruel e innata que poseo."**_

— Basura, la pregunta correcta sería ¿quién crees que soy yo? Yo soy tú jefe, yo ordeno tú obedeces. — Ronca, seca e infernalmente caliente resonó la oscura voz…

"_**Anhelando tú mórbida locura y pasión, vivó de la impía y atroz violencia que te forjo; eso quien tanto eres."**_

— Bastardo, te sugiero que contengas la respiración al menos eso te ayudara a pasar el rato. — intentando zafarse sin posible escape, apretó su mandíbula al sentir la rodilla del moreno, rozar su miembro con salvaje dureza…

"_**Perverso golpe que mi palma siente rozar tú blanca piel antes de tumbarte después de aquella paliza, para proseguir con el castigo real."**_

— La mierda que te tenga tan envalentonado se puede pudrir bajo la suela de mi bota, eso es un hecho. — entrecerrando aquella sangrienta y endemoniada mirada, se regodeó unos instantes al ver el lamentable estado del tiburón, agachándose para volver a alzar el amoratado rostro…

"_**La sangre que emana de cada herida infringida por ese sádico deseo que despiertas en mí, es una herida que porto con oculto orgullo." **_

— Eres un maldito enfermo. — escupiendo la sangre que manchaba sus labios, encaró desafiante a su jefe, queriendo prolongar la dulce tortura…

"_**Tus palabras son sensuales cánticos que escuchó, atento, ahogándome en la violenta sensación que despiertan en mí gritándome que te tome."**_

— Y tú eres la escoria que adora mi enfermedad. — Susurró contra el oído del espadachín, estrellándolo contra la pared antes de desgarrar su ropa por completo y terminar aquellos juegos…

"_**Nunca podría negarme aquella sucia y placentera agonía que tus maltratos brindan a mi alma plagada de perversión." **_

— ¡Maldito seas, jodido cabrón! —aguantando a duras penas los fuerte gemidos que quería dejar ir, mordió s u labio hasta hacerlo sangrar…

"_**Empañado por el fuego que me corroe desde mi alma misma, dañó tú cuerpo y te hago enloquecer de deseo, no mostrando compasión alguna."**_

— Dilo, habla y grita tú agonía para que mi placer crezca. — exigió una vez que pudo penetrar el cuerpo que se exponía ante él, seduciéndolo con cada huella y erótica cicatriz que él mismo había dejado en la piel del peliblanco…

"_**Regálame tú veneno, condéname con la despiadada lasciva que cubre tú misma esencia, como tus cicatrices se tatúan en tú piel."**_

— ¡Si maldición puedes entrar en mí y abrirme a ti, puñetero y despiadado bastardo! — intentado silenciar las pruebas de su insano placer, ocultó los inevitables quejidos a través de suaves ronroneos mezclados con uno que otro jadeo…

"_**Y los años podía pasar, pero solamente al probar las heridas del cuerpo de quien hacía mío, —hiriéndolo, maltratándolo y humillándolo— la sed de sangre y satisfacción se aplacaba, saciando este perverso romance."**_

— Solo yo puedo darte esté veneno, este goce doloroso que tanto disfrutas; solamente yo puedo usarte basura. — proclamó llenando el interior de quien con ultrajes, ofensas, y lesiones, había conquista y hecho suyo. Solo de ÉL.


End file.
